


INCUBUS

by Bunny_burrow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_burrow/pseuds/Bunny_burrow
Summary: 内含mob昂 g5/昂简单来说就是日他.JPG（直言）





	INCUBUS

**Author's Note:**

> 作者 绿色庄园主http://kitty36.lofter.com/

第一章

黑色的头罩被粗暴地扯下，里昂的双眼在适应了白炽灯的亮度之后，勉强能够辨认出这里是一间被简单清理过的仓库。双手被手铐禁锢在椅背后，肩膀长时间维持着反剪的姿势变得酸痛难忍。  
“你就是西蒙斯特别关照的恶魔幼子。”  
成年男性的声音格外洪亮，军靴踩在水泥地面清脆作响。冰冷的皮质手套捏起年轻人的下颚，观察刚刚从浣熊市大灾难之中死里逃生，惊魂未定的新人警官。  
“不愧是阿斯蒙蒂斯家族的小怪物，确实有一张能骗人的脸。”  
穿着军装充满威严的中年男人正以居高临下的姿态打量着精疲力竭的他，仓库里大约七八个全副武装的美军士兵严阵以待，仿佛他是一个随时都会变异发狂的怪物。  
“我从来都不知道什么家族！”里昂一路上已经解释了很多遍，摩根将军，西蒙斯，阿斯蒙蒂斯家族，恶魔，这些名词在几天前就像奇怪的都市传说。  
“审问你不在我的职责范围，你有很长时间可以和他们解释，明天你就会被关进那个漂亮的牢房。”摩根对着身边的士兵点头示意，“好好看着他，在准备好转移之前不要让他发狂或者自杀。”  
说完这句话，他转身离开了，里昂猜测自己暂时还得不到什么重要的答案，既然明天会有“大人物”来审问自己，至少能确定短时间内不会有紧迫的生命危险。  
“你们要把我转移到哪里？”  
一个士兵举起枪口对着里昂，似乎有些不耐烦：“不要和我说话，你这个恶魔。”  
“我不是……”里昂反驳的声音变得很低，他确实累了，身体上心理上，不但担心克莱尔和雪莉的安危，也担心被这些士兵毫不留情砸晕的凯文。他们好不容易从浣熊市狼狈地死里逃生等来的并不是救援，而是美军的天罗地网。  
“听到了吗，这小婊子说他不是恶魔，那一定是摩根将军搞错了。”零星的笑声在仓库狭窄的空间里尤为刺耳，其中一个士兵抓住里昂的领口，强迫他抬起脸，疲惫的蓝色眼瞳失去了明确的焦点：“将军不在了，你们都不好奇这么个小怪物有什么特别的吗？”  
“他们准备那个隔离怪物的玻璃箱要多久，说不定我们还有时间找点乐子。”笑声愈发粗俗，一个士兵拽了拽里昂的身体，甚至用左轮手枪指着他被薄汗浸透的脑门，以年轻人恐慌的表情为乐。  
里昂从这些人的气息中感受到了欲望的焦灼，皮带被手掌粗鲁地解开，甚至木椅都向前挪动了一段距离。制服裤和棉质内裤被用力撕开，双腿被手掌托起挂在木椅两侧的扶手之上，腿间隐秘的部位正被几双贪婪的眼睛仔细观察着，里昂只能扭过头闭上眼睛来逃避现在令他羞耻的状况。  
“看看，这个小怪物长了男人的东西，还有女人的洞。”  
又是一阵讪笑，那把用来要挟他的左轮手枪在脆弱敏感的茎身和蜜穴之间来回摩擦，一丝粘稠的淫液从枪口连系到逐渐湿润的阴茎顶端，早已经被同伴大胆动作撩起兴趣的其他士兵都饶有兴致地观察着被手枪调戏的美人。  
“他硬了。”不知道是谁说了一句，里昂悲哀地发现自己的阴茎真的因为这样的动作发硬。收回配枪的士兵在其他人的起哄下开始亵玩茎身，甚至得寸进尺用手指插入逐渐湿润的蜜穴。里昂咬着牙齿忍耐着，身体猛然绷紧，在一双双好色的眼瞳注视中，下半身小幅度也扭动起来。上衣也在无知觉的情况下被抓开，不知是谁的手半是好玩的挑逗着平坦胸口前那两颗敏感的乳头。  
许久没有开过荤的士兵显然都兴奋起来，里昂还在努力抵抗着在自己身体里毫无章法摸索的手指，一根充满了男性气味的阴茎就凑到了他面前：“快点含住这个大家伙，让我们爽爽。”  
里昂犹豫的时候，乳头被狠狠捏了一把，吃痛地叫了一声，那根性器趁机插入口中，士兵发出了一声压抑许久之后舒爽的长叹，引得其他人争相凑了上来。甚至干脆打开了手铐，抱起精瘦年轻人扔在一边原本用来堆放物资的软垫上。肉棒再一次压在柔软的唇上，里昂不再无谓地抵抗，而是老实地将阴茎含入口中。而刚才亵玩他身体的士兵也迫不及待解开皮带掏出粗硕如铁的阴茎，挤入湿润的身体，里昂的闷哼全都被口中的性器堵在了喉头。  
“这个小贱货，比女人的屁眼还紧。”  
一前一后同时进攻让浑身酸痛的新人小警官苦不堪言，很快就不得不手口并用专心替身前的男人口交试图缓解身后不断抽插带来的钝痛。压抑许久情欲的强壮士兵哪里还顾得上什么技巧，每次都抽出到只剩龟头再尽根插入的粗暴动作，肉体相撞发出激烈清脆的声响。持续而单调的泄欲动作很难引起更多的快感，里昂却不得不承认自己还是从这样强暴的行为中得到了快乐。  
口中尝到了精液的腥味同时，在下腹膨胀的肉棒也射出了粘稠的白浊，里昂乏力地靠着斑驳的墙壁，软垫紧贴着微微发热的皮肤，急促的呼吸还未完全平复，双腿依然无力地打开着，圆翘的臀瓣之间，湿润的秘境袒露无疑，内里蓄着被射入的精液。紧窄的穴口随着呼吸收缩，白浊的体液顺着臀缝流向腿根，里昂禁不住夹紧了一双长腿。  
但这毫无用处，因为很快，一双有力的手掌将他的双腿再度打开，粗糙的手指探入红肿却柔软的入口，翻搅着残存的体液发出粘稠的声响。明显比刚才那个急躁的家伙要熟练的动作让里昂平坦的小腹明显地抽紧再凹陷，原本因为第一次射精软在下腹的阴茎再度陷入半勃起的状态。  
沾满体液的手指插入刚才被忽略的菊穴，里昂看似难耐地扭动着身体，实际上在寻找着更好的角度，好让手指摩擦到那一处。他羞耻地想着自己竟然能够在这样的氛围下发情，却不知道正是因为魅魔缠人的魅力能够让靠近他的人都失去理智。当手指触碰到前列腺的瞬间，阴茎毫无预兆地喷出了一股透明的水渍。只有男人才能体验到的快乐带来了想象不到的体验，粗大的阴茎插入肛穴，瞬间碾过最敏感的那一处，里昂娇媚地呻吟着，原本粉色的阴茎涨得通红。为了方便肉棒进出，身体自然而然分泌着肠液，果不其然又受到了某种程度的“表扬。”  
“他前后都会出水，怎么干都行，也太淫荡了。”  
“那不如来点更刺激的。”另一个早已忍耐不住的士兵用手狠狠在里昂平坦的胸口抓了两把，性器还在直肠之中的强壮男人扶着里昂仰面平躺在他身上，除了迷茫的年轻小警官，其他士兵都知道这个动作的用意。在不敢太过放肆的欢呼之下，另一根肉棒对准还蓄着精液的蜜穴狠狠插入。  
里昂的面容在一瞬间因为快感而扭曲，精液高高喷射在胸口，双腿缠绕在士兵腰杆之上，从小腹已经可以看到明显突起的性器轮廓，身体内部承受着无法形容的高潮，浑身肌肉都在收缩，脚趾都紧抓起来。嬉笑的士兵伸出手指弹了弹射精之后也没有软下的粉茎：“看看，还兴奋着呢。”  
难以想象的苛烈感觉摧残着身体，前后两个士兵同时进出带来的快感互相拉扯，不自然的抽搐衬托着迷离又淫乱的表情，白炽灯的光芒在脸上落下的惨白和阴影形成了破灭的美感。因为持续叫喊着而沙哑的声音愈发含混不清，只剩下无意义地喘息，直到精液再度漫溢而出才泄露出带着哭腔的讨饶声。  
性器翻搅蜜穴的黏湿声响让人沉迷，里昂分不清是自己在无耻地扭动身体，还是躺在软垫的强壮士兵不知疲倦地顶撞。忽然，他的下巴被捏住，带着腥味的龟头挤入鲜红的唇瓣之间，里昂顺服地张开嘴，搅动舌头舔弄着口中肉棒的软沟。缓慢地把涨起青筋的阴茎再吞得更深入一些，不断溢出唇角的唾液让肉棒抽插越来越顺畅。  
里昂并未感到过分的疼痛，但无论如何，被同时占有都会先带来无法忽视的不适，即使是为了性爱而生的魅魔，仍旧不安地扭动着身体，被阴茎堵在喉咙之中的喊声听起来近似于啜泣，士兵们的动作也因此变得蛮横起来，里昂被三个男人钳制着无法动弹，下肢淫乱地交缠在一起，凌乱脏污的软垫濡湿了大片。他的身体因为脱力不断打滑，上下挺动的两个男人似乎觉得动作不够顺畅，干脆一人扶着膝弯，一人托着腰肢同时抱起身体酥软的人。双腿一时间脱离支撑，身体被钉在两根粗长的肉柱之上，原本深入喉头的肉棒滑出唇角。里昂在激越的性刺激之中，忘我地遵循本能发出极为放浪的呻吟。沾满精液的白皙大腿，不断痉挛的肉穴，颤抖着射精的性器全都被在一旁等待的贪婪鬣狗，欲望没有得到纾解的士兵看在眼里。  
里昂从来不知道自己竟然会有这样的一面，脸上呈现的一副屈辱表情，或许是天生善于伪装的缘故，实际上反过来成为魅魔性爱奴隶的士兵们丝毫没有察觉到这点，全都被缠人的魅力所迷惑和催眠，被麻痹神经，沉浸于欺凌的假相和快感之中。  
侵犯了蜜穴足足十几分钟的肉棒终于在魅魔柔软的蕊心之中射出精液，抽出的瞬间，精液和淫水合在一起流了一地。长时间维持着大张双腿的动作，让里昂隐隐感到腿根酸涩。可身体也诚实地反应着，前列腺液不断从马眼溢出，忽地只剩下肠道里肆虐的巨茎，竟然感觉到了一丝空虚，当原本在一旁欣赏的士兵扶着性器想要插入的时候，里昂急切地像是受到了委屈似的，竟然呜咽起来，可穴口太过紧窄和湿滑，性急的肉棒就这样滑开了。  
没能进入蜜穴的性器压在浅粉的阴茎上来回摩擦几下，里昂立刻露出淫乱的表情，听到周围有笑声也丝毫感觉不到羞耻，只是轻轻抬起屁股，暗示自己想要吞入这根不断撩拨着蜜穴的大家伙。被这样的动作诱惑，士兵狠狠地挺腰，粗壮的肉棒长驱直入，一直插入尽头。纤细的身体在男人有力的臂弯之中剧烈地颤抖。这一次高潮持续多长时间，里昂已经感觉不出，过度的胀满让他几乎喘不过气来，只是品味着肉棒在自己体内胡乱搅动。  
整个人都向后靠在士兵鼓胀的肌肉上磨蹭，敏感的性器被多毛的下腹廝刮着，不断给予着细微的刺激。前后同时开始的激烈抽送再度把高潮推上了未知的境界，里昂感觉自己的身体濒临失控的边缘，双手也仿佛失去控制在制服的肩章上狠狠地抓挠。  
“不要叫这么大声，万一被人听到就麻烦了。”还没得空品尝这具美妙身子的士兵用手枪伸进里昂唇舌之间，黑色的枪管在花瓣一般丰润的嘴唇中肆虐，枪口被唾液润泽的画面让人血脉偾张。  
“将军说这可是危险的恶魔呢。”  
“那我们还真是第一次干恶魔呢，也算是为兄弟报仇了。”  
“什么恶魔，就是个下流的小婊子。”粗俗的话语是另类的催情剂，里昂不在意这些，因为他确实喜欢，也喜欢这些贪婪，健壮的野兽双手抚摸他敏感的身体。他在这些士兵不知道的情况下，无数次踏上高潮的顶峰。连里昂自己都会惊讶，在经历了这些凌辱之后，他的精神并没有崩溃。而无论是他还是士兵都不知道这间屋子临时搭建的囚室是有监控的，毫无魅魔自觉的新生小恶魔被士兵轮奸的全过程都被清清楚楚记录了下来。  
屏幕后是两双冰冷的眼睛，看着那些不堪入目的画面，观察着里昂被逼迫着摆出了各种令人不齿的动作遭受凌辱，又或许是淫乱的身体自己摆出各种各样的姿势来配合乱交，在激烈的抽插之下被玩弄地高潮不止。  
画面里被数个强壮美军士兵围攻着的年轻人，或者说小恶魔脸上没有了任何不适的神色，里昂完全意志涣散，除了过度的性刺激以外对任何行为都没有反应，腹部隆起了非常明显的形状，强迫含入的性器也深入到喉咙，即使是最淫乱的人类也受不了这样的侵犯。  
“这就是你们恶魔的好手段。”摩根冷哼一声，西蒙斯不以为然地看着壮年的将军：“boss会听到将军的赞美，也感谢将军替我们回收珍贵的‘幼子’。”

里昂从沉沉的昏迷中醒来，他最后清晰的意识是仓库里那盏被士兵撞到摇晃的白炽灯，他发现自己正躺在地板上，但是这地方脏的出奇，到处都蒙着一层油脂般的触感。四周墙壁覆盖着某种生物的残肢和血肉，里昂察觉到不远处有什么生物嗡鸣的动静，他不愿意去细想，尽量让自己靠近没有被血肉覆盖的落地玻璃墙。  
“魅魔，现如今是很少见了。”一个陌生的声音让里昂吓了一跳，隔着防弹玻璃，一个男人正凝视着他。被这样的视线观察着，里昂注意到他现在全身下上只有一条宽松的棉布白色长裤。男人的眼神有如鹰隼一般锐利，刻薄的唇角紧紧抿着，片刻后露出了微笑：“我是西蒙斯，boss希望你可以由阿斯蒙蒂斯家族来教导成为一个出色的魅魔。”  
“教导？”里昂不明白西蒙斯所说的话，他呆滞地重复了一遍，西蒙斯点了点头：“阿斯蒙蒂斯曾经放出过许多像你这样的有前途的幼子，当时我并不赞成这么做，这么多年过去了，我们可爱的幼子早已经找不到回家的路了。”  
西蒙斯伸出手掌打了个响指，里昂发现刚才那种怪物嗡鸣的叫声变得更响了，他转过身在看清眼前一切的同时，双腿几乎失去了站立的力气。原来那整整一面墙并不是覆盖着血肉，而是巨型怪物，仿佛深渊巨口一般黑暗的洞口露出无数狰狞尖牙一般的触手。  
里昂浑身打着冷颤，他无法思考西蒙斯刚才的话语，单方面认为自己或许是军方抓来哺育恶魔的饵食，即使想要向后躲开怪物不断逼近的触手，坚硬的防弹玻璃立刻用冰冷的温度切断了里昂不由自主后腿的步伐。西蒙斯从鼻腔里发出一种哼笑：“不要害怕，我可不忍心伤害回家的孩子，这不过是随我摆布的低级淫魔，可以让你好好享受享受。”  
“不！不！天哪！”里昂颤抖着，他绝望地失声痛哭，浑身发抖，那些狰狞的触手开始向他涌来，他的注意力完全不在怪物身上，而是乞求着这里唯一能提供帮助的人，也或许不是人：“我不明白你说的话！你们找错人了！我只是个普通人！”  
突然，那些触手淹没了他，把他推到了地上，有一些缠着他的手脚把他往房间最黑暗的深处拖拽着。里昂几乎发出了凄厉的惨叫，当一切即将陷入黑暗时，西蒙斯听到了那种呼叫的声音变成了断断续续的呜咽声。

里昂以为自己会被立刻融化在怪物的腹腔之中，然而他恐惧的一切并没有发生，既没有疼痛，意识也足够清醒，只有身边蠕动的触感告诉他确实正处在怪物的体内。四肢，腰肢，全部被触手缠绕，身体虚浮在半空之中，触手好像为了防止所捕获的猎物逃走，如同蛇身一般扭动着，愈发紧密纠缠着里昂挣扎的身体。其中一根用光滑的表面摩擦着从胸口到下腹的皮肤，轻微的酥痒感让里昂的身体不由得大幅颤动了一下。  
更多的触手开始在皮肤上游走，沿着年轻身体曼妙的线条，在无暇的肌肤上搔弄着，犹如妖淫的鬼魅。里昂依然无法理解现在的状况，除了无助的哭泣和奋力挣扎之外什么都做不到，但随着抵抗加剧，触手反而越来越紧缚，最后完全夺走了小警官任何可能的动作，禁锢在缠绕的魔网之中。  
里昂发现一根触手正在他双腿之间来回游走，黑暗中他连自己到底何种悲惨的姿态都看不到，更不要说去辨认在自己身上肆虐的怪物形态。大腿附近有种微微湿润的触感，是怪物释放了某种体液，每当触手勒紧身体，就会有粘腻的触感留下，过于恐怖的未知，让里昂毛骨悚然。他甚至绝望地想象这是怪物的胃液，自己很快就会被吞噬融化。  
粗长的触手一路抚慰着里昂的胸口到脸颊，最后靠近了柔软的嘴唇，里昂本能地闭上嘴，防止它进入口中。然而西蒙斯虽然认为淫魔是一种非常低级的恶魔，不过和丧尸不同，淫魔拥有某种程度的智力，里昂原本紧闭的双唇在触手挤入臀瓣时下意识松开，发出了惊呼。与此同时，有几条细长的小触须缠住了里昂的性器，同样粘稠的液体和触须开始慢慢收紧，里昂的哭声逐渐带上了难以想象的呻吟，意识到触手在伺机而动又狠狠咬住了自己的下唇。  
缠住性器的触须蠕动着，带来了强烈的快感，里昂不知所措地摇晃身体，细小的触须开始利用同样的方式环住娇小的乳头，灵活的动作巧妙地爱抚着突起的尖端。像是温柔舌尖的爱抚一般，胸部和性器同时被取悦着，腰间逐渐变得灼热，缠住茎身的触须在尿道边缘试探着，里昂惊恐的睁大双眼，然而触须还是毫不犹豫地钻了进去。  
“不……”泪水不断从眼眶滑落，然而钻入尿道的触须还在不断向里深入，里昂忍耐着尿道被侵犯激烈痛苦，他最终发现了触须的目的，前列腺被直接从内部刺激的可怕快感，让浑身汗毛倒竖。无法抑制的快乐不断翻涌而上，里昂再也无法忍耐，失声叫了起来，仿佛就在等待着这一刻，触手钻进了里昂嘴里。  
感觉到呼吸困难的里昂拼命想要吐出来，可是触手远比男人的性器要灵活，在口中不断扭动着，越来越深，摩擦着舌头侵入更深处。里昂活动着舌头，想要得到空气，可只要有些许的变化，触手就会钻入其中淫猥地刺激着口腔，一直深入到喉咙。注意力完全被口中的触手带走，里昂没有注意到许多纤细的触手正缓缓蠕动着进入象征着女性生育的蜜穴。那些小触手就像是用手指扩张一般来回进出给里昂放松着身体。无论可怜的年轻如何大幅度扭动腰肢，也无法摆脱，甚至于会引起钻入尿道的触须报复性的翻搅。  
当粗壮的触手闯入已经沾满了湿润粘液的蜜穴之时，里昂不禁悲鸣了起来，从胸腔里发出的惨叫最终被口中的触手阻挡，只有意味不明的呜咽声。沾满粘液的触手肆意侵犯着甬道，进入到小腹深处受到了些许阻力，怪物发出了某种欢呼的吼叫，那便是孕育生命的处所，里昂用自己的身体体会到粗壮的触手在腹腔中产生了某种变化，触手的顶端膨胀分裂，由内部散开的酥痒让里昂陷入了狂热的高潮之中。  
分裂而出的细小触须摸索着子宫的入口，可以无限分裂的触须最终找到了合适的粗细，带着滑溜的体液钻入了那小小的器官，然后在子宫内部膨胀起来，同时尿道之中的触须也同样膨胀着。男性和女性的器官同时被刺激，里昂陷入一阵又一阵无法控制的痉挛抽搐之中。  
他在一片朦胧中意识到这个怪物下一个目标是他全身上下唯一还没有被堵住的入口，已经有窄小的触须钻入了他的肛口，重复着和刚才同样的动作。完全因为快感柔软下来的身体，即使是紧窄的肛穴也无法阻挡触手的插入，在直肠中翻动的触手和尿穴之中孜孜不倦刺激着前列腺的触须拥有同样激烈的节奏。当触手越过前列腺，又隔着薄薄一层肉壁挤压着不断被触须挤入而膨胀的子宫。里昂获得任何一种苛烈的快感时都会因为过激的感觉抖动身体，和人类的阴茎不同，异常柔软的触须并不满足于直肠的尽头，而是分裂出触须一点一点侵入结肠。  
里昂只觉得自己腹部异常沉重，现如今就算他要主动去讨好这个怪物都可以，只要让他能够射精。所有能够得到快乐的可能性全都被无情地探索着。可是被触手缠绕着，无法射精来释放自己的欢愉，触手的粘液和里昂自己溢出的体液混合在一起，让双腿之间湿的一塌糊涂。  
可怜的小警官早已分不清自己到底是处于快感天堂还是痛苦地狱。

第二章

“我谨代表家族向亚丽克丝·威斯克致以最诚挚问候。”西蒙斯这个人，脸上如果不是严肃的表情，多半就是刻薄的冷笑，亚丽克丝并不在意西蒙斯，对她来说新的研究对象比巧舌如簧的欲魔西蒙斯来得更有价值。她是威斯克家族十三个大恶魔中排名十二的末子，即便如此，拥有堕天使血统的威斯克家族依然牢牢掌控着阿斯蒙蒂斯一族，更是手握着着许多国家政治军事上的命脉，但这些伟大的事业和醉心于研究的亚丽克丝并没有太多关系，对她来说利用恶魔的热毒来折磨人类才有更多乐趣。  
“虽然你们可以提供足够多的滴漏者，我还是想看到一个四肢健全的魅魔实验体，希望你让我看到满意的结果，德雷克。”亚丽克丝的红唇带出讥讽的微笑，西蒙斯不露声色地咬了咬牙：“当然，若非是珍贵的孩子我也不会邀请像您这样的大人物。”  
他们在研究员的带领下，打开了通往地下研究所的暗门，乘着电梯来到最底层，最终形态的淫魔在这里构筑的巨型肉块巢穴，即使对见多识广的恶魔来说都算是诡异猎奇的场面。伴着肉块蠕动的粘稠声响传来的是细碎的呻吟和一种有规律的肉体碰撞动静。  
亚丽克丝靠近了巢穴最深处的部分，立刻就看到了双手宛如翅翼般张开被触手腾空吊起的年轻男孩，双腿包裹在怪物柔软的巢穴中，呈现一种类似于靠躺着的姿势。极其粗壮的触手正以稳定的节奏进出淫穴，每一次插入和抽出都会带出湿滑的体液。从里昂不自然隆起的腹部看来，淫魔没有放过这个好机会从内部扩张着这纤细的身体作为繁殖的卵巢。  
那双漂亮的蓝宝石瞳孔已经失去了理智的光芒，偶尔会因为腹腔中过度的扩张从口中溢出意味不明的呻吟。里昂已经不知道有多少细小的触须和粗壮的触手进入身体，每一根打开身体的触须进入器官内部都会开始膨胀然后从内部翻搅和撞击。每一次阴茎被解放都会射出前列腺液甚至是流出尿液，然后被怪物贪婪地吸收，当高潮停止，会有触须再度探入已经麻木的尿道。  
他甚至无法再做出任何需要弓起身体的挣扎动作，触须完全填满了他的腹腔，让他的腹部像受孕的人类一样膨胀隆起。一旦身体能够习惯到某个程度，触须就会增加或是更加深入，现在已经有相当长的一段肉质触手进入了结肠。而被触须软化的子宫也已经在里昂麻木的情况下被插入了一整段和人类男子性器差不多粗细的冠状顶部。就连膀胱也成为数根触须探索乐趣的器官，混合着刺痛，酸胀和酥痒的感觉甚至让里昂将尿意转化为了另一种程度的快感。  
承受着极限扩张的身体，并没有因为西蒙斯和亚丽克丝的到来做出多余的反应，倒是淫魔受到了鼓舞，让原本在蜜穴中缓慢抽插的触手改成了猛烈撞击的动作。年轻人稚嫩的下身早已被淫魔蹂躏得不堪入目。和仅仅在甬道里抽插不同，这一次触手撞入的是完全象征女性的宫腔，里昂能感觉到自己身为人类男性的理智和思维方式正在被瓦解，在肠道中深入得可怕的触手仍然坚持不懈地转动着，反复碾压着前列腺以及结肠中的敏感处。两处性器官表面已经完全被触须覆盖，内外配合着挤压，乳头更是无需触须的拉扯自然地肿胀立起。  
没能进入体内的触须也不会放过里昂的身体，不断重复着抽打腿间的动作，催促淫穴一旁几乎不易被察觉的极小孔穴喷射出更多的淫液。小警官当然不知道相比一般的女性，拥有完整男性器官的他反而会引发更加盛大的高潮，在尿道的触须离开之后，阴茎和小孔穴同时喷射出两注透明的淫液。完全落入情欲深渊的里昂后仰着头，双眼泛白，舌尖微微探出，嘴角似笑非笑，露出了堕落的痴态。  
西蒙斯望着淫魔依然垂在地面上的两根触手皱了皱眉：“到现在也没有完成吗？”  
怪物蠕动着自己的身躯对这样的抱怨感到不满，那两根如同精壮战士手臂一般粗的触手在巢穴中挥舞。这是淫魔真正的性器，但是年幼的魅魔要能够承受这样的质量恐怕还不到时候。  
“不用这么着急，这样的表演已经足够让我惊叹于这个小家伙的身体，不知道你需不需要两个未完成的暴君实验体来丰富一下研究资料。”  
西蒙斯惊讶地张开嘴，他很少会显露出明显的感情：“那可真是受宠若惊，我听说暴君是人类和恶魔结合的最高杰作，我至今还没有见识到的机会。”  
“我可是非常期待你这个孩子，况且由暴君来测试你的幼子是否成熟，不是最好的方式么。”  
“我们都很期待。”西蒙斯感到巨大的快乐，他很难得到来自威斯克家族的慷慨，转过身对着兴奋的巨怪拍了拍手掌：“今天先到这里，我们的孩子需要休息，我会给你找来两个人类，随便你怎么玩弄。”  
淫魔得到了命令，收回缠绕的触手，所有性器官的强烈压迫都在慢慢离去，里昂从淫魔巢穴一点点滑落在地板上，顾不得这里是肮脏还是恶心，身体持续着细微的抽搐无法从这几个小时的折磨中迅速恢复。  
亚丽克丝显得有些迫不及待，西蒙斯观察着里昂赤裸的身体满意地点头，点开对讲机的屏幕：“派三个人下来，我们需要把幼子带去实验室。”

里昂躺在推车上，实验室各色的设施在他眼中犹如走马观花的梦境，表情呆滞身着白衣的研究员擦拭着他的身体，将推床至于四周都是白墙，只有一台大型仪器的实验室之中。一块几乎能遮住半张脸的眼罩盖住了里昂的双眼，身体则是被皮质束带被牢牢固定在推床之上。  
研究员拿出一根连接着金属管的仪器，顶端是透明的胶质钳，由于被淫魔扩张的缘故，仪器很轻松就塞入了暂时还无法紧闭的蜜穴之中。另一根较细的仪器进入了后穴，阴茎被束带压在身前，并未做过多的压迫。荧光屏幕上清晰显示着属于魅魔的第二性征，粉色的肉壁依然凭借着残留的快感一缩一缩地颤抖，还有粘液流动着。相对于女性体态的魅魔，以男性姿态成长的年轻魅魔似乎各方面成长都不如女性，西蒙斯倒是乐观一些，毕竟比起发展成熟的身体，瑞秋那种极易崩坏的情绪更具有破坏性，里昂显然要坚强许多。  
“他的女性体征是完整的，可以获得独立的快感，但是瑞秋的数据并不能很好的利用上，毕竟那个小女孩实在是太脆弱了，我想她要不了多久就会变成滴漏者，而且你以前可没说过幼子竟然还有这样的男孩子。”亚丽克丝揶揄地挪动着嘴唇，身为威斯克一族的傲慢魔，她对于人类和恶魔的奇怪研究从来，当听说西蒙斯带回了一个男性魅魔，她立刻放下了研究所手上的事务来到了阿斯蒙蒂斯岛上。  
“男孩确实，很少见。”西蒙斯犹豫的反应让亚丽克丝闻到了更多快乐的秘密，“男孩对你们来说是困扰？”  
“恰恰相反，是珍宝，不过这些孩子觉醒的困难和失败，我想你是见的最多。”  
亚丽克丝笑起来：“哦，你是说那艘可爱小船上满地爬的滴漏者吗，我认为这些小东西对于研究还是有些用处的，只不过阿斯蒙蒂斯家族还能再提供几个滴漏者我就不知道了。”  
“比你想的还要多，我们永远无法得到足够多的孩子，这就是来自地狱毒血的诅咒。”  
“当然，如果这世界上都是你们的孩子，恐怕所有物种都会变成失去神智的玩具，你知道么，即使是恶魔也逃不过法则。”  
里昂并不知道亚丽克丝和西蒙斯的对话，他也不知道自己所有的感觉都转化为一串串冰冷的数据，仿佛成为了某种实验动物，亚丽克丝简直是有些着迷地观察着里昂的反应：“我还真有些期待他变成滴漏者，那样我就可以解剖来看看这个男孩的身体，他可真是个尤物。”  
“在这一点上，我们有自己的坚持，除非迫不得已我们绝不会把有潜力的幼子轻易交出。”  
亚丽克丝呵呵地笑着：“无论他坚持了下去，还是最终崩溃，都会是最珍贵的宝物，那么我应该让今天的小礼物登场了。”  
西蒙斯示意研究员打开里昂的束带，撤出检查身体的仪器，实验室一旁的金属门缓缓抬起，随着蹒跚的步履，被恶魔寄生虫控制的人类奴隶缓缓来到实验室之中，充满了暴力和攻击性的马基尼首先看到了站在一旁早已被手术切断了神经连接的研究员。他们用仍然属于人类的声带愤怒的嚎叫，瞬间撕裂了研究员的身体，鲜血和碎肉在实验室灰白的墙壁上留下了清晰的痕迹，由于新鲜血肉带来的能量，寄生虫缓慢成长着，进化的虫体感应到了一种细碎的响动，那是如同母亲的摇篮曲一般甜美的呼唤。  
他们空洞的双眼以极其不自然的角度看向躺在实验室角落的人，里昂并没有非常迅速的反应，已经被淫魔摧毁的意志放弃了思考，纯粹遵循着恶魔的本能，发出了人类无法识别的声响。寄生虫在狂欢中响应的波动几乎超出了机器能够记录的数值极限，甚至有马基尼以一种臣服的姿态趴伏在实验室之中。  
亚丽克丝目不转睛地注视这一切：“这就是你们曾经称霸世界的手段，就连这样新生的孩子也能拥有毁灭的力量吗？”  
“我倒认为这不是可以使用的力量，在恶魔曾经强盛的中世纪，魅魔永远是最珍贵的巢母，低级的恶魔对于阿斯蒙蒂斯家族更像是原始的生殖崇拜。”  
“生殖崇拜，这就是低级的奴隶和人类该有的愚蠢模样，臣服于欲望的猪猡还显得可爱一些，”亚丽克丝双眼露出了绯红嗜血的颜色，“你听到了吗？”  
西蒙斯闭上双眼，甜美诱惑的高频震颤透过耳膜钻入脑海试图融化他清晰的意识：“我已经有很多年没有感受到这份快乐。”  
里昂感应到了寄生虫之后双眼和亚丽克丝同样，露出了嗜血的鲜红，他控制着寄生虫牵拉起人类的身体，主动来到他的身边，缓慢张开双腿，诱导着寄生虫原始的繁殖欲望，利用人类的身体进入自己的体内，连接着结肠的直肠尽头被性器挤压着，黑色的粗壮性器在粉色的肉穴之间快速进出，淫水在激烈的性爱中四处飞溅。  
里昂甚至主动用手抚慰着其他马基尼的阴茎，将黑色的龟头含入口中，白皙的身体被贪婪覆在他身上舔舐的奴隶覆盖，浑身沾满了唾液和体液。淫乱的身体主动摇晃，利用勃起的阴茎取悦自己，相对于前几日被士兵轮奸的抗拒，如今被淫魔瓦解了理智的年轻警官身体里早已流满了恶魔的毒血。  
他可以将阴茎含入最深，吞入食道，摄取精液之后略带嫌恶地吐出暂时软化的阴茎。淫乱的笑声在实验室中响起，寄生虫在性交的过程中飞速成长着，从马基尼口中伸出了分裂的成虫体。里昂张开嘴，含住了寄生虫分裂的触手，魅魔甘美的津液麻痹了新生的寄生虫成体。  
当生命力一再被吸取，寄生虫开始挣扎，最终成为了一具空壳，原本被寄生的人类身体也像是失去了填充物的布偶，瘫软在了里昂身上，从裂开的头颅中涌出混合着鲜血和脑浆的红黄粘液。双眼的血色褪去，重新恢复了冰冷理智的蓝色之后，里昂失去了意识昏倒在实验室的中央。

第三章

几乎弯折到胸口的双腿已经失去了正常的知觉，被皮带勒住的大腿根部留下了深红的印记。双手和圈住膝弯的束具拷在一起，身体被腾空固定在软皮质的束带之中，跟随着挣扎的动作摇晃。在里昂身边围绕着的舔食者，很明显都有着躁动的表现，却并非出于攻击性，而是本能的急躁，嘴唇剥落之后露出的尖牙让这种怪物露出似笑非笑的丑陋表情，缠绕着外翻经络和变异组织结构的性器在双腿之间摇晃或者因为和地板摩擦引起又一阵躁动。  
里昂应该感到恐惧，他的身体确实用颤抖提醒着他，可另一种甜蜜温热的念头在脑海的角落像少女柔软的掌心抓紧他的意识。快乐如潮涌不断重复着一个柔媚的声音，从他耳朵内部而不是外界疯狂催眠他混沌的大脑，这些怪物并不想要伤害他们的巢母，他们只想要快乐和繁殖。  
里昂在矛盾和惊恐的思维之中，依靠身体的本能，无意识地传递着只有这些小怪物能够辨认的甜美呼唤，舔食者和寄生体一样被本能驱使，在如同咏叹调一般优雅的呼声之中取悦他们珍贵的，至高无上的巢母。比起快感或是享受这样来源于欲望的渴求，没有独立思考的低等恶魔仅仅是回应魅魔的期待，他们是即将献上生命，却浑然不觉，依然卖力表演的提线木偶。  
里昂并不知道这些，他固执的认为自己只想要尽量要减轻伤害，才会摆出迎合的姿态，直肠之中的性器表面有突起的不规则纹路，每一次抽插的动作都会带来想象不到的疼痛和与之相对的快感。而舔食者超乎寻常的舌头和人类拥有相同的滑溜触感，在他因为体液变得粘稠的双腿之间来回舔弄，尖利指甲则是出于一种崇拜的敬畏，在他的皮肤上游走。  
表面密布着粗糙颗粒的舌头顺着汁液的润滑，探入里昂因为拘束的动作不得不完全打开的女性甬道之中，和性器抽插截然不同的舔舐动作很快就让里昂因为快慰陷入了熟悉高潮。另一条舌头似乎在他双腿之间探索着，每当它划过阴茎和蜜穴之间，都会带来一阵怪异的酥痒，如果不是口中深深含入一根怪物的性器，里昂绝对会发出难以想象的尖叫。  
第二条舌头也纠缠着进入蜜穴，后穴那根拥有不规则纹路的性器突然在他体内变异，原本的纹路变成了更加突起的软刺，对敏感的前列腺产生了强大的刺激。平坦的下腹甚至隐隐现出了软刺不规则的突起形状，里昂试图合拢双腿，然而这是徒劳的。他的身体是快乐的容器，多么痛苦的酷刑在习惯之后都可以转变为快乐的前兆。  
尖利的指甲似乎对他的胸部产生了兴趣，男性魅魔的胸部相较于普通男孩来说要柔软些许，却也不像是女性的乳房，并不会拥有那样傲人的浑圆，但若是成为巢母，依然可以哺育他们诞生的“幼子”。指甲压下乳头的瞬间，里昂又一次摇晃起身体，在束具之中摇摇欲坠。每一寸皮肤都成为渴望残忍对待的空虚源头，只需要任何一次轻轻摩擦就会得到无上的快乐。  
他想要更多。  
仅仅是一个划过脑海的想法，怪物细长的舌头立刻缠绕上了敏感娇小的乳头，重复着拉扯的动作。很快，那两颗敏感的肉粒膨胀得犹如一颗粉色的小珍珠，被灵活的舌头孜孜不倦地挤压这。  
似乎是配合着动作，伸入甬道的两条舌头终于抵达了深处，里昂将自己的腰高高弓起，身体绷紧到几乎痉挛的地步，全身每一处感官都因为无上的快乐而打开。白皙的脸庞染上了爱欲的绯红颜色，他知道自己的身体打开了，舌头进入了他的宫腔，在他软化的性器官之中，这些怪物贪婪地舔舐。  
里昂至少现在还忍受不了这样直接的刺激，没有哪个人类能够承受从腹腔内部被舔舐的奇怪感觉。他已经无法射出精液，阴茎在每一次高潮中都会产生剧烈的疼痛，相反，女性器官还是可以涌出更多的体液，在舌头疯狂吸吮的动作中流出更多甜蜜湿滑的淫水。  
里昂开始庆幸口中填堵喉咙的性器掩盖了他此刻的狂喜，如果没有压抑着他或许会发出娇媚的尖叫或是放浪的大笑。年轻的男孩双手紧紧抓着束带，身体如同淫蛇一般扭曲。侵犯后穴的阴茎每一根进化的软刺都带来意外的快乐，里昂听到了怪物的奇怪的咆哮声，和其余怪物激动狂乱的动静。  
最后，实验室里一切的声音都停止了，怪物的气息消失了，里昂并没有昏迷，然而他的意识陷入一片奇怪的黑洞。生命力被夺去的舔食者尸体静静趴伏在他身上，里昂感受到自己正获得进化的新生，没有痛苦的撕扯每一个细胞，浑身的肌肉都在叫嚣。

威廉双腿的抖动在一种焦躁不安的情绪下逐渐变得急躁，他目不转睛地瞪着监视屏，几乎是神经质地啃咬着指甲。屏幕里的年轻人轻而易举就控制了舔食者，他从马库斯手中抢走的研究成果在真正的恶魔面前几乎不堪一击。  
这一切都错了！  
威廉额头不断渗出冷汗，皮肤苍白如同滑腻的鱼肚，因为激愤瞪大的眼睛操控着漂移的视线不断在监视屏和记录的数据之间来回漂移。牙齿由于颤抖咯咯作响，他会证明人类可以超越恶魔，他已经受够了威斯克家族的人因为血统凌驾于自己之上。  
“看来你已经见过真正的巢母了，哦，当然，这不过是个幼子。”亚丽克丝略带嘲讽的声音传来，她披着的白大褂在威廉看来像是讽刺，是对他毕生追求的亵渎：“Las Plagas追根溯源也是恶魔遗留下的产物，和病毒不同，舔食者也只是T最初级的变异形态，并非是完美的表现。”  
“是么？难道这不是你引以为傲的研究成果有什么表现呢？还是说二次进化的舔食者屈服于魅魔幼体这件事对你来说打击太大？”  
威廉几乎以一种咆哮的声音回应道：“这不过是再度进化的丧尸罢了，是失败品。”  
“需不需要我们再回顾一下浣熊市的记录，看看完美暴君在最危急的情况下是怎么替这个小警官挡住坍塌的墙壁？”  
“这些都是马库斯的研究！”  
“别傻了，阿尔伯特知道你在做什么，G病毒，你到现在都没能找到一个真正完美融合的实验体，那些在地下水道哀嚎的小怪物就是你想要的进化形态？”  
“我会成功的！G会是最伟大的成果！”  
“哦，当然，我从未怀疑过。”亚丽克丝耸了耸肩，她倒真想看看人类能不能通过改变基因得到超越恶魔的进化能力。不再理会已经病态的人类科学家，亚丽克丝留下陷入疯狂的威廉，优雅的大恶魔跺着步子来到暂时成为魅魔领地的小房间。  
里昂已经被机械控制的束具放下，他不再像之前几天那样，精神崩溃，或者干脆昏迷，终于以一种清醒的状态看着亚丽克丝，第一次友好的见面多少值得纪念。亚丽克丝踢走了一边舔食者的尸体，露出一种嫌恶的表情：“你不想知道自己为什么会出现在浣熊市吗？”  
里昂筋疲力竭地吸了口气，他已经不太记得早些时候发生的事了，记忆似乎正在欺骗自己。以至于浣熊市这个词语忽然出现，倒显得有些陌生了，然而这恰恰又证实了，里昂确实置身于冰冷的实验室，一切并不是一场荒诞的噩梦。  
艳丽的金发女人好整以暇观察里昂略微迟钝的反应，她没有因为里昂的沉默感到不耐烦：“德雷克会让你们以人类的姿态成长确实是个不错的主意，虽然花了一些周章，不过你完全有能力代替现在那个没用的欲魔。来到浣熊市是我们一手安排的剧本，你现在出现在这里才是目的。”  
“我不明白……”里昂结巴地说道，亚丽克丝点点头，好似对他所处的困境表示同情，里昂仍旧可以听到怪物嗡鸣的声音，他们无处不在，体内积累的腐毒像粘稠的油污一样难以去除，渗透到身体每一寸，无孔不入包围着所有健康的细胞。  
“在你们人类关于恶魔的实战教导中难道没有关于巢母的记载吗？”亚丽克丝重复着巢母这个词，像在表达某种赞叹：“魅魔是恶魔的情人，也是恶魔的母亲，无论我们其他六个家族是看得起也好，看不起也好，阿斯蒙蒂斯家族的用处都无法动摇，毕竟我们永远需要更多战士。你也差不多该意识到自己绝非是人类这件事了。在经历过那样残忍的对待之后，你觉得普通人类能够生存下来吗？”  
里昂胃里一阵翻江倒海，可他确实不能否认，现在自己没有任何不适，甚至在这几天里没有进食也不会饥饿，亚丽克丝的瞳孔突然收缩，露出了鲜红的微光，尖锐地瞪着他：“想不想见见在浣熊市就已经臣服于你的大家伙。”  
沉重的脚步声在走廊上响起，里昂原本迟钝的观感在感觉到熟悉的威压之后立刻戒备到了每一根神经的末梢。站在自己面前的毫无疑问是一个暴君，他在浣熊市几乎耗尽了所有心力才摆脱的怪物。  
里昂恐惧地双腿颤抖，直到巨大如同铁壁一般的怪物来到自己面前，里昂知道一切都晚了。  
“你在浣熊市已经试过一次了。”亚丽克丝因为兴奋，几乎咬掉了自己下唇的口红，“你知道怎么控制他，如果不那么做，你现在就会死去。”


End file.
